


Angels have Their Shadows

by timetravelingsherlockian



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), DCU (Movies), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Personified Cities, Prose Poem, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravelingsherlockian/pseuds/timetravelingsherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Angels have their shadows. Shining in silver and tomorrow, world rotating upon its shoulders, stands Metropolis, and with him, his guardian, bright and forward as the city himself.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Angels have their shadows. Within these shadows stands a symbol cloaked in the night, crouching behind a gargoyle of stone.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels have Their Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a mirror, darkly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/375685) by [silverpard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverpard/pseuds/silverpard). 



Angels have their shadows. Shining in silver and tomorrow, world rotating upon its shoulders, stands Metropolis, and with him, his guardian, bright and forward as the city himself.

Angels have their shadows. Within these shadows stands a symbol cloaked in the night, crouching behind a gargoyle of stone. People scamper in twos and threes below him. You can almost feel the tremors quaking from Arkham, where the dark maiden's fluttering, cackling mind resides. Clawed fingers stretch into the suburbs, into the gangs sheathed in black, until they are tangled in Purple and orange and green. She is Delirium on a bad day.

Her brother's shadows hide nothing, lights stretching towards her, trying to take her hand. She was once a city for tomorrow. She was once a city of tomorrow until everything broke inside. Broke like the skin and muscle of Harvey Dent's face, crooked like the Joker's punchline.

She lashes her claws at his light. _Brother dear, don't you understand? The Batman, he gets it. My Joker does too. Don't you see your end? Don't you see that tomorrow comes, and burns away? Burns away like the acid in my lungs and families in my claws? Don't you get your joke? Kryptonite._


End file.
